Siblings
by StillThunder86
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on one-on-one moments between our favorite brothers. Mostly fluff and humor to ensue. First up are Mikey and Donnie! Rating is just in case...


**Disclaimer**: TMNT do not, have not, and most likely will never belong to me.

A/N: No stories have been abandoned. _Colorblind_ and _Harvest _are still percolating behind the construction tape, I just wanted a break from "heavier" subjects for a little bit. And I had a thought while seeing Avengers last week. It's light, it's plotless, and it was done in about 10 minutes, but...it is also the kickoff for _Siblings _so...Enjoy! :D

The Incredible Gameradon

Innocence.

The word has never been associated with Michelangelo.

Donatello knew this.

So it was with heavy suspicion that the inventor eyed the tall glass which was set onto the one wedge of clear space on his desk. Ice clinked together, merrily, as his brother stepped back and dropped to his haunches.

Donnie pulled his schematics and carefully printed notes away from the inevitable pool of seeping condensation. Turning to the other turtle, he tipped his pen towards the glass with a lifted brow.

"What is this?"

Mikey grinned, shifting his weight on the balls of his feet. "Water. It's what most of the world substitutes for coffee in order to survive."

Don narrowed his eyes, slightly, and turned a wrinkled beak to the offending liquid. "Sounds bland."

Something way too knowing shifted behind his brother's blue eyes. "Does it?"

Warning bells rang between the inventor's ears. "What's up, Mike?"

"What?" the younger brother asked, his voice cracking over the word. "Can't a guy feel compassion that his bro's been cooped up in a stuffy old lab for the past four hours and come to the conclusion that said bro just might be in need for a cold beverage?"

"No, actually."

Mikey's teeth flashed in a wide smile. "Yeah, that didn't sound like me at all, did it?"

Affection touched the brown gaze and Don turned back to his work. "So...what's up, Mike?"

"Okay, so me 'n Raph, we just went to the Avengers, right? And it was like, amazing, right? And I'm totally going to con you into going with me again, by the way. I'll buy your way in, get you a drink, heck, I'll even let you throw in some of those nasty Bottle Cap things into the popcorn for your nasty version of Popcorn Surprise, okay?" Donnie rolled his eyes and continued scribbling. "Anyway, that's not important right now. So, I'm sitting in the movie and suddenly, it hits me..."

The question which followed his lingering sentence was filled with monotone patience. "What hit you, Mikey?"

"Do you remember Bishop?"

The pen came to a stop. "I'm familiar with his work."

"Do you remember that whole _mutant outbreak_ and _most horrible days of our lives_ thing?"

Donatello swiped the pad of his thumb over his brow. "Vaguely."

Mikey shifted again, eagerly. "I was just thinking...we didn't really utilize that situation to its full potential."

The inventor sat up, hooking an arm over the back of his chair. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, yeah, we saved the city from monsters and, yeah, you managed to not die," he hesitated and reached out to pat his brother's knee. "And all things I am still stoked about, you know." Donatello folded his arms across his plastron. "Anyway, do you realize what we potentially had on our hands there?"

"My funeral?"

"No, no. Now, track me on this, Don." Mikey began to tick of his fingers, "We had the reserved genius, a freak accident, and a giant, rampaging monster -"

Donatello stared at him, blankly.

"-and you were already green to begin with-"

"You're not really going to finish this train of thought, are you?"

"Dude, you _were_ the Incredible Hulk!"

Mikey's voice hung between them for a minute before Donatello pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Aaaaand there it is."

"How awesome is that?" Mikey said, totally ignoring that his brother was peeking at him through his fingers. "We gotta look into this, Donnie."

"Oh, we're looking into it now?"

"Yeah, I mean, it seems to be working out for that Banner guy," Mikey grinned as he hooked a thumb over his shoulder.

Donnie's hand slid down to squeeze his bottom lip, doubtfully. "And how do you suggest we do that? Everything connected to Bishop and the Outbreak was destroyed. Even if it wasn't, I gotta say, you'd have to find another volunteer, because _I'm_ opting out right now." He scowled, "Why are you even advocating this? You're still trying to guilt me into doing your chores because I tried to eat your leg."

"It was the right one, I depend on that one." Mikey replied, seriously. "Dishes are still in the sink, by the way."

The inventor huffed out a laugh and propped his elbow onto the desk, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Besides, Bruce Banner only got hit with the gamma radiation _once_. Then he had actually to _deal_ with his situation. He had to experiment on himself, and do all this trial-and-error control. No loving brothers to hunt down _his_ version of Bishop at Area Fifty-Freaking-One, I'm just saying."

"You do know that second mutation was deteriorating my body, right?"

"For the sake of hypothetical-ness, I'm choosing to not acknowledge that part."

A small smirk played at the olive mouth. "Handy."

"I'm just saying, we could run a few tests, see if anything is like, lingering inside of..."

"No."

"A stress test, just to see what happens when you get pissed off..."

"Oh, I'm angry _now_."

"Noooo," Mikey said, dropping his head into an exaggerated shake. "You are _Donnie_ right now. Donnie equals mellow. Donnie does _not_ equal kick-ass-super-hero-rage-monster."

Donatello blinked. "Was that meant to insult me?"

"We need to get you into, like, a _Raph_-rage. If we got you pisssed to a level that Raph can go, I guarantee somebody's veins would start poppin' outta his forehead."

"All right, go away, Mikey."

"But, Donnie!"

"No!"

The youngest deflated a little, sinking lower into his crouch. Then, his face brightened. "Will you at least Google gamma radiation? Just to see what it is...'cause I actually don't know how it work would here in reality."

Donatello stared at him, steadily, for a beat. Then he pulled a square of paper towards himself and scribbled a note. Michelangelo beamed, jumped to his feet, and jabbed both index fingers at him.

"And that's why you rock, bro!"

"Mmm-hmm," Don rolled his eyes and flattened out the jumble of papers before him in order to find his place again.

"I'm gonna go tell Leo and Raph! This is going to be so epic!"

Donnie watched him go, amused. Then he promptly peeled the sticky note from the top of its stack, crumpled it, and tossed it over his shoulder. It landed with expert ease into the trash can behind him. He ran his finger along the sentence he had been reading when his brother had arrived only to have the glass drag his attention from the book.

It stood, edged in silver from the light of his lamp, with a ring of wetness already gathering at its base. He glanced at his long drained coffee mug and reached for the cold container. Halfway to his mouth, however, he froze, staring at the bobbing ice for a moment. He tipped it to the side to study the contents and found a cluster of fine white granules had gathered at the bottom.

What in the -?

Frowning, he touched his tongue to the surface of the liquid. His eyes widened.

Salt.

A lot of salt.

Brown eyes strayed to the spread of paperwork scattered across his desk. Most of it consisting of spiral notebooks all written in his clean hand, and all written in pen. They were the intended victims of this little prank.

A gulp of salty water sprayed over weeks of tedious hard work and planning equaled what?

Raph-rage.

Cue the Incredible Donatello in Mikey's brain.

Don grinned to himself. This was why no one in the Hamato family trusted the youngest sibling.

He carefully closed his notebooks and stacked them in a desk drawer just in case the ensuing chaos might make its way back into the laboratory. Then he, with glass in hand, crossed the floor to the main living area with every intent on inciting one of these Hulk "anger management" experiments on his baby brother.

"Oh, Michelangelo!"

* * *

* Like I said, light and pointless. Probably like most of these one-shots will be. Oh, well!

** Popcorn Surprise exists. It only works with Plain M&M's though. My sisters ruin it with their Bottle Caps and Hot Tamales. Why? Why? This has been a peek into my life...**

Review, please!


End file.
